


A Day at the Movies

by Dragonexx



Series: Keyblades and Soul Gems [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bad movies, F/F, Fluff, Moemura, One Shot, Prequel, Side Story, Stand Alone, Ties in to Keys to the Contract, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, you know how this ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonexx/pseuds/Dragonexx
Summary: Homura invited Madoka to go see a movie. It wasn't very good.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: Keyblades and Soul Gems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598317
Kudos: 18





	A Day at the Movies

** A Day at the Movies **

  
“That… wasn’t a good movie.” Madoka said.  
  
“Yeah, I’d have to agree.” Homura said.  
  
“I mean… was that even acting?” Madoka said.  
  
“It was so over the top that I couldn’t take it seriously.” Homura agreed.  
  
“You just pricked your finger… not a big deal!” Madoka laughed.  
  
“Yeah! What, was the actor on something? They looked like they were drunk!”  
  
“Made the fight scenes so funny!” Madoka said. She then mimed some of the unintentionally hilarious scenes from the movie, to Homura’s laughter.  
  
“And the effects! I swear that spaceship was made out of cardboard, although it was super cute like that!” Madoka added. “And where did that dragon come from. Nobody mentioned anything about dragons! This whole movie was crazy!"  
  
Homura paused, looking down to the ground. Guilt suddenly flooded into her. “I’m… sorry.”  
  
“Huh?” Madoka stopped.  
  
“It… looked good in the trailers, so I thought you might like it, Ms. Kaname. But I was wrong… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Aww… Homura, don’t think like that.” Madoka grabbed Homura’s hands. The sensation was like a bolt of lightning through her. She hoped it wasn’t obvious that she was blushing. “It was a ton of fun. Even if the movie was bad, it was at least fun to snark at. Bad movies just help you appreciate the good ones even more! Besides, the real fun was spending time with you! And I’ll always be grateful for that.”  
  
Homura’s heart fluttered. “Y-you mean it?”  
  
“Of course!” Madoka insisted. “You thought I would like it. That’s what matters! That’s what makes me happy.”  
  
Homura was at a loss for words. Fortunately, she was interrupted by a white streak dropping down from a nearby rooftop. Kyubey had arrived.  
  
“Hi Kyubey!” Madoka said cheerfully.  
  
_{Hey Madoka. How was the movie?}_  
  
“Silly. But fun nonetheless.” Madoka said.  
  
_{Good!}_ Kyubey then turned to Homura. _{So! Have you thought of a wish yet?}_  
  
“Kyubey! Don’t pressure her!” Madoka said lightheartedly. However, more guilt surged through Homura. Madoka turned towards her, and frowned. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s just… I still can’t think of what to wish for...” Homura said.  
  
_{Then why not just get it over with and wish to be a Magical Girl?}_  
  
“I… I only get one right? Then a wish should be something special, shouldn’t it? But… I don’t know…” Homura found herself clenching her fists in frustration.  
  
“It’s fine, Homura! Take your time if you want to. You shouldn’t feel rushed.”  
  
“But… Walpurgisnacht isn’t that far away! I should be there to help you and Ms. Tomoe fight!” Homura felt tears coming on. “But I… I…”  
  
Madoka stepped in front of Homura and placed her hands on her shoulders. Homura was now certain she was blushing hard as Madoka drew close, smiling.  
  
“It’s fine, Homura! Mami’s been a Magical Girl for years. She’s a veteran! And she’s training me! She says I’m getting stronger every day! Between the two of us, we’ve got this handled! And after Walpurgisnacht, then we can help you think of what to wish for. Hopefully something that lives up to the passion of your name! Alright?” She ran her hand across Homura’s cheek, wiping her tears.  
  
Homura smiled at the sensation. “Alright.”  
  
“Great! Kyubey, is that okay with you?” Madoka turned, only to see that Kyubey was already gone. “Huh.”  
  
“So… what now?” Homura said.  
  
“Well, there’s this really good cafe Mama and I went to a while back. It’s not too far from here. Wanna come?”  
  
“Sure… I’d love that!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short story in the same "verse" as my other fic Keys to the Contract. This was originally going to be a flashback, but plans changed, so now I'm posting it as a side story.
> 
> ~Dragonexx


End file.
